Stay together
by AikiMata
Summary: Kankri Vantas y Karkat Vantas. Dos personas con distintos mundos, sueños y vida. Son medios hermanos, pero no lo saben. Tienen un futuro brillante, pero algo los atrapa en su pasado que no los dejan seguir. Terribles cosas sucederán, pero no importará si ambos llegan a entender que en las buenas y en las malas, los hermanos se apoyan. Cronkri/DamKri & GamKar/ DaveKat.


**Primer capitulo**

Karkat miró el pequeño pastelillo con desconcierto.

Estaba decorado con una crema de color roja, formando un espiral, y encima de eso tenia una vela con forma de cangrejo, diseñado al estilo caricaturesco. Se veía delicioso, debía admitir, y tenia unas ganas increíbles de tragárselo en ese mismo momento, pues el hambre estaba a punto de comérselo a él; pero el simple hecho de encontrar ese _regalo_ encima de la mesa de su cocina le obligaba a pensárselo dos veces.

Escuchó una risa detrás de sí y frunció el ceño, volteándose lentamente hasta encarar a Gamzee, quien le miraba divertido desde el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa lasciva.

-¿Te molestas en explicármelo o qué? - preguntó Karkat, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

Gamzee sonrió aún más, respondiéndole: - Es un pequeño presente para ti, brother.

-¿Ah, sí? - cuestionó, desconfiado -. Anda, habla, ¿Qué le has puesto esta vez a tus pasteles de mierda?

Su compañero se sostuvo del margen de la puerta, soltando un sollozo falso y haciéndole el teatro de estar sufriendo.

-¡Karkat! - exclamó, deslizándose por la pared hasta caer al suelo. - Me ofendes con tus suposiciones y desconfianza, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Porqué!

-Porque la ultima vez que me diste un jodido postre tuyo terminé drogado, ¿acaso no es suficiente como para desconfiar, imbécil?

Gamzee soltó una risa grave y se apoyo contra la pared, mirándole desde abajo. Levantó las manos al aire y se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

Ambos se miraron durante breves segundos, siendo el pelirrojo el primero en romper el contacto, sintiéndose abrumado. Tenia un tenue rubor en las mejillas mientras se retiraba de la cocina para irse a su habitación.

En su camino, escuchó como Gamzee se levantaba del piso de la cocina y le llamaba, esta vez, con un tono mas serio.

-Ven acá - le ordenó, haciendo un ademán con su mano. Karkat suspiró resignado y se acercó, a pasos lentos y arrastrando los pies en el suelo. - Ven, ven - volvió a llamar, esta vez sonriéndole con tranquilidad y extendiéndole su mano.

Sus ojos se encontraron cuando Gamzee haló de su brazo para pegar sus cuerpos en un suave movimiento. Los ojos grisáceos de Karkat nunca dejaron de observar a los violetas de su compañero, estudiándole con detenimiento y preparándose mentalmente para cualquier pastrulada que Gamzee fuese a soltar.

-Te conseguí trabajo. - fue todo lo que le dijo, esperando una reacción.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Karkat tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pues se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Y, luego de tan ansiosos y horribles segundos, Gamzee obtuvo la gran sonrisa que se esperaba desde el principio.

-¡No me jodas! - gritó emocionado, separándose del abrazo y mirando a cualquier lado menos a él.

-Bro', nunca te mentiría con algo como esto. Tavros me comentó que el puesto quedó libre y te lo esta ofreciendo; pero eso sí, con sus condiciones.

-Oh por los putos cielos, ¡Esto era lo que he estado esperando desde hace tiempo! -para sorpresa de ambos, el pelirrojo se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero, abrazando su cuello con sus brazos y la cintura de Gamzee con sus piernas.

Ahora, siendo Karkat de una estatura menos que el oji-violeta, y mucho mas liviano, a Gamzee le fue fácil controlar su equilibrio, mas no su sorpresa al recibir un beso por parte del otro.

El pelirrojo no pareció notar su acción hasta segundos después de haberlo realizado.

Se soltó rápidamente, casi cayendo al suelo por su impresión. Pero Gamzee lo tenia sostenido desde la cintura por lo tanto no sufrió ningún accidente.

-Debería darte este tipo de noticias si es que te emocionas rápido. Más aún si es que voy a recibir tal afecto de parte tuya - comentó el pelinegro, con una pequeña sonrisa que puso mas nervioso a Karkat.

-¡C-Cállate, mierda! -le gritó, rojo de la vergüenza y enojo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Gamzee volvió a buscar los labios de su novio, siendo evadido rápidamente por este, queriendo escapar de su embrace. Sin embargo, no se la iba a dar tan fácil.

Lo atrapó contra su cuerpo y la pared, dejándole esta vez sin escapatoria.

Comenzó mordiendo suavemente su cuello expuesto, lleno de pecas que formaban sinfín de figuras en su cuerpo.

Cuando suelen dormir, normalmente se la pasaba trazando dibujos con su dedo por toda su espalda, lo cual creaba cierta atmosfera de _sensualidad_. A Karkat le encantaba cuando Gamzee hacia eso con él, pues sentía placer de una manera extraña.

-Ya suelta, mierda- gimió con un gruñido. Sosteniéndose de los hombros de su novio.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Gamzee capturó los labios del pelirrojo en un segundo. En ese instante, ambos solo se enfrascaron en profundizar el beso. Hace mucho que no tenían un momento intimo, y las ganas no les faltaba. Por la cabeza del pelinegro pasaban miles y miles de cosas que hacerle a Karkat; pero su turno de guardia estaba a unos minutos de empezar, lo cual le obligaba a calmar su excitación y bajarle un poco a sus humos antes de irse.

Con una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior de Karkat, lo bajó de sus brazos y le sonrió satisfecho.

-Vale, bro', debo irme ahora. Mi jefe me matará si vuelvo a llegar tarde a la pizzeria.

El pelirrojo gruño en descontento: - ¿Para que demonios tienes que cuidar una estúpida pizzeria si ya quebró?

-Pues no creas que es fácil, eh. A pesar de que los animatronicos de ahí estén rotos, tienen un raro mecanismo que los activa durante la noche. Son...feos, pero necesitan de alguien que les eche un ojo durante estas horas – se encogió de hombros. -Además, la paga es buena. El horario también es regular, lo cual me da tiempo para verte, lindura.

-Vuelve a decirme lindura y te arranco el pene.

-Aw, Karkat, si haces eso, ¿Quién te follará de aquí en adelante?

-...eres un cerdo de mierda.

.

.

.

.

.

Tocó un acorde.

Nada.

Tocó otro acorde.

Silencio.

Volvió a repetir la tonada, nada.

Pensó un poco más, y sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, tocando la canción que acababa de ocurrírsele. Afinó su guitarra y se aclaró la garganta antes de cantar.

- _Do you hear me? I'm talking to you, across the wateeer, across the deep, blue, oceaan, under the open sky, oh my. Baby I'm trying._

-¿Me harías el favor de dejar de tocar y cantar aquí? Si no lo has notado, estoy estudiando para mis finales - pidió Kankri, sin levantar la mirada de su libro. Cronus soltó un suspiro resignado y dejó a un lado su guitarra, fastidiado por la actitud de su amigo.

Si bien era cierto, Kankri debía de terminar de leer un libro sobre ''leyes de no se que''.

Normalmente se molestaría en ayudarlo con eso, pero sabiendo que es un campo del cual a él, en particular, no le gusta hablar o escuchar, se limitaba a solo hacerle compañía a su mejor amigo mientras él solo leía.

Pero le aburría estar sentado en el suelo sin hacer nada.

Y cuando Cronus se aburre, se vuelve aun mas jodido.

-¿Te has pintado el pelo? -preguntó curioso, observando con curiosidad el cabello de Kankri que parecía cambiar de color mientras la habitación se oscurecía lentamente a causa de la posada del sol.

Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde.

-No - respondió seco, sin siquiera mirarle.- ¿Podrías encender la luz? Gracias.

Cronus se levanto del suelo, gruñendo y acatando las ordenes. Cuando encendió la luz, se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados y murmurando por lo bajo.

El castaño levanto la vista, por fin, observando con sus ojos carmesí a su amigo hacer un berrinche en silencio. Sonrío un poco y oculto su cara tras su libro, intentando aguantar las ganas de echarse a reír en su cara. El pelinegro notó eso e hizo una mueca con sus labios, causando una suave risa por parte del castaño.

-Anda, Kanny, ¿de que te ríes? -preguntó su amigo, sintiéndose algo incomodo por como el castaño le miraba con sus ojos carmesí.

-De nada -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Vamos, habla.

-Ya te respondí, nada me esta dando gracia.

-Veo tu sonrisa desde aquí, tarado.

-Lenguaje, por favor.

-¡Lenguaje mis pelotas!- gritó fastidiado, casi saltando desde su posición hacia Kankri; quien asustado, se lanzó a su cama para protegerse tras sus sabanas, tirando su libro en el proceso.

Cronus se tiró, literalmente, encima del castaño y empezó atacándolo con cosquillas.

-¡HAHAHAHAAHA- CRONUS, BASTAAA! -gritó Kankri sin control, contorsionándose en su cama de la risa. El pelinegro ni se inmutó.

-Ahora Kanny, ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó con una sonrisa, sin parar de hacerle cosquillas.

Así duró la pequeña guerra durante un par de segundos más, sintiendo que se moría, Kankri intentó dar la lucha y tratar de vencer a su compañero. En un movimiento rápido, el castaño empujo a Cronus a un lado de la cama con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y, rápidamente, subiéndose encima de él y atrapando sus muñecas encima de su cabeza.

Kankri jadeó de cansancio durante breves segundos antes de sonreír.

-Bien parece que ya acabamos aquí, eh -comentó, mirando los ojos azules de Cronus. Él asintió, algo agitado.

-B-Bájate de encima mío, por favor.

El otro, algo confundido, hizo caso a su pedido y se fue a un lado, viendo, de paso, el desorden que había hecho. Cronus se recompuso y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Kankri, esperando algún afecto de parte suya.

Y no se hizo de esperar, siendo atendido rápidamente por él. Acaricio sus hebras con cuidado, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos y acariciando su oreja con suavidad, sabiendo que a Cronus le gustaba que él hiciera eso. Kankri le miró por unos segundos y regresó su vista a su libro que yacía en el suelo, abierto en alguna pagina al azar.

Bueno, tenía dos semanas más antes de sus finales, aun tenia tiempo para poder estudiar con tranquilidad, suponía. Pues eran muy pocas las veces en donde podía disfrutar de la compañía de Cronus y sus tonterías.

-¿No tenías que ir al bar? - preguntó Kankri de repente, mirando a su regazo en donde Cronus seguía apoyado.

-Nah, eso no es hasta las 9. Aún tengo mucho tiempo para darte un poco de compañía y molestarte - respondió, ni siquiera moviéndose. El castaño rodó los ojos.

-Vaya, que tal amigo me ha tocado soportar - comentó con un tinte de broma en su voz. Sintió al pelinegro temblar en sus piernas.

-Sí, tu amigo...-murmuró con amargura, apretando sus puños.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy

Matenme.

No se si me recuerden, (¿supongo que tal vez?), pero no worries, ya he regresado.

Estuve ausente durante...¿mil años? Nah, meses fueron. Creo que la ultima vez que publique fue en Julio...o Abril. *dies*

He venido con otra historia :DDD Pero no se si esta tenga algún fin (?) Es un pequeño proyectito mío que tengo, añadiendo mis queridos bebés de siempre.

Será una combinacion super extrañas de todas las parejas existentes en Homestuck, pero enfocandome en lo que es GamKar/ DaveKat & Cronkri/ DamKri.

El DamKri viene a casi final de esta historia, hehe.

He dejado pendiente mi otra historia del Cronkri que, no se preocupen, si pienso terminarlo. Tengo listo también el DaveJade que me pidieron, pero esta guardadito bajo candado y no me acuerdo la contraseña. No worries, que se como sacarlo, espero.

Also, si algunos se han dado cuenta, añadi un toquesito de FNAF a esta historia.

IM NOT SORRY, ME HE VUELTO SUPER FAN DE ESE JUEGO. (Una de las razones por las cuales estuve ausente hehe) Y shipeo a todos los personajes conmigo. Not sorry bro.

Pues, es todo lo que tengo que decir y añadir mis disculpas.

Los quiero.

No me maten.

Also, para que vean: post/129619414492/first-one-gamzee-second-kankri-last-one

Ahí esta el enlace para que vean a mis queridos bebés. Los diseñe así porque me parecen bellos (?) Estoy trabajando aun en Cronus, no me peguen.


End file.
